


What matters

by julad



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julad/pseuds/julad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex are alone for about five seconds before Lex is on his back and Clark is on top of him, devouring Lex's mouth like he hasn't eaten in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What matters

**Author's Note:**

> Senseless smut. This is kinda draft-ish, because, hey, I'm new to Smallville and will need to correct my mistakes once kind people point them out to me. For Resonant, who has her priorities right. 
> 
> [Originally posted to Livejournal May 2002](http://julad.livejournal.com/26907.html)

Clark and Lex are alone for about five seconds before they realise they're alone. Normally there's some kind of warning, but this time Chloe's phone rings and she shouts, "the janitor had a pet frog!" and she's gone in a flip of blonde hair and a waft of citrus perfume. 

Clark and Lex are alone for about five seconds before Lex is on his back and Clark is on top of him, devouring Lex's mouth like he hasn't eaten in years. Lex is shoving at Clark's clothes and wrapping his legs around Clark's hips, kissing back like he needs to eat or be eaten. 

Not the school again, Clark thinks as he rips Lex's shirt off. They should have known better than to even take the chance, after that incident with Principal Kwan and the swimming pool, and the locker room with the softball team, and the chemistry lab and the Board of Education inspectors. Lex flips him over and straddles him and his pants are gone and Clark thinks, this'll be Chloe and The Torch Office. After Chloe and The Ross's Kitchen, and Chloe and The Talon, and Chloe and Her Mom's New Couch, Chloe knows not to leave them alone together. She'll be back in two minutes. 

Or not. 

Depends whether Chloe thinks Chloe And The Torch Office is better than, say, Mr Fitzpatrick And The Torch Office. They've had enough trouble dealing with Mrs Calgary And The Changing Rooms In Fordman's, and Mrs Mahoney And Her Vegetable Garden, and Mr Whittaker And The Bank Front Office, so Clark's money is on Chloe. 

Clark's tongue is on Lex's cock and he hopes that Chloe is too excited about the fire-breathing frogs to remember that he and Lex cannot, under any circumstances, be left alone together. "The desk," Lex gasps, and Clark is standing and Lex is on his back again. 

Lex arches, gasping. now now nownownow and Clark obliges, Now is Lex groaning because Clark is in him and over him and around him and fucking him _hard_ , and Lex will have to buy Chloe a new iMac. At least it's not as expensive as when Lex bent Clark over Dave Cullen's beloved Jeep Cherokee. 

He can hear high heels coming, still a corridor away, but Martha Mayer said she'd drop by this morning with the lastest God's Whispers column and Soon ain't going to be pleasant, even though pleasant doesn't even begin to describe Now. 

Now is ecstasy, hot and fluid and lascivious, animal and raw. Lex tastes spicy and Clark's pretty sure he's blown everything, what with the fucking Lex against the Multiplex ceiling and Dad And The Front Porch Steps, and Lionel And The Fertilizer Plant Boardroom Table, and Chloe's experiment where Clark snapped Pete's ropes like they were cotton candy and then jumped across Rickman's Chasm to get to Lex. 

Clark smiles. He didn't even wait to untie Lex, and they had to confiscate Chloe's videotape afterwards. 

So maybe Lex should have moved back to Metropolis, and maybe Clark should whoosh away as soon as Lex walks into a room, but there just doesn't seem to be any place in this for reason. One drunk kiss and maybe it was the taste of Lex, or the sound of his moans escaping, the sight of his swollen lips, but it doesn't matter. Maybe it's the meteors or alien chemistry or something in the water supply. Maybe he should stop to think about the consequences but the consequences are irrelevent compared to Lex, naked, Lex arching his back, Lex straddling Clark in mid-air and fucking himself out of consciousness, Lex tasting like olives or brandy and Lex gripping his neck and Lex staring into his eyes and Clark chants as he fucks. 

It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. 

Lex is calling his name with yearning, with gratitude, with love. 

Nothing else matters.  



End file.
